1 Year Too Early
by xThe-Angelx
Summary: Max was hurt after Fang left. 19 years pass and he comes back! rated M cuz i feel like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- I own nothing but the new people im adding in! James Paterson owns the flock!**

**Max POV**

Hurt. Pain. Unloved. Rejected. Thats what I Maximum Ride was feeling. It has been 19 Years since Fa- _HE _left Most people would have thought to move on. If your guessing that about me your **dead **wrong. **(A.N I was trying to give max the sorta depressed feeling. OH! and after 17 Max Iggy and Fang Stopped aging. After 14 Nudge stop aging. 12 for Gazzy and 10 for Angel.) **I know what most of you are thinking. _Why not date Dylan Max? _Well shortly after _he _left Dylan and Iggy got into a fight. and I mean FIGHT.

_~Flashback~_

_"DYLAN GET YOUR FREAKING STUFF AND GET OUT!" Iggy yelled. Oh God. I knew this cant be good. "WHY DONT U COME OVER HERE AND WE WILL PROVE WHICH ONE OF US NEEDS TO LEAVE" Dylan shouted. Then I heard glass breaking. I bolted out of my room thanking God that my mom took the younger kids out today. I ran into the kitchen to see both boys fighting. "CUT IT OUT YOU TOO DONT YOU GUYS HAVE SOME FREAKING MANNORS" I yelled._

_"Max he was trying to get to your room too-" I cut Iggy off and went over to Dylan and stared at him deathly. Even tho i was a few inches shorter he backed up a little. "Dylan if you have no freaking respect for anything or anybody get the HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE" I didnt relize i was shouting until Iggy started laughing. Dylan actly looked hurt. "Fine Max." He left with out another word_

_~end flashback~_

Wow. Ever since then the flock hardly consitterd Dylan and Fang apart of the flock. I couldnt agure with them on that. _Maxx! Come look outside! Its really important! _Angel said mentaly. I sighed got up changed into short black shorts and a hot pink zebra tanktop. Yeah by the way I let Nudge change my outfits a little. I put on black Converses and ran outside. "What is it guy-" I didnt get to finsh because i was tackled by Iggy and got water on me. "OH MY GOSH YOU ALL ARE DEAD! I MEAN IT!" I shouted and they all smiled . I saw a bucket filled with water balloons. _Jackpot!_ I grabed a bunch of water balloons and the flock started running. I grinned. Gazzy tried running inside he turned his back and I nailed him with a water balloon. Same with Iggy and Angle. Nudge I just couldnt catch. So the water games begin.

~**Time Skip 3 hours later~**

After we changed into our pj's and got covers and sit in the living room we turned on a movie of Nudge and Angel's choosing. _Ughh Twilight! _I heard a thump on our roof/ Iggy heard it to but the kids were asleep so me and Iggy went to check it out

as we got on the roof I froze solid. _Fang was back 1 year early._

**A.N So how did you like the first chappieee! lol anyways if u want me to go on u gotta R'n'R! If you R'n'R I'll kidnap Fang Iggy and Max! OH! And I dont hate twilight! Max does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- I wont post anymore until I get a beta or reviews! REMEMBER REVIEWS= MAX FANG IGGY KIDNAPED**


	3. Chapter 2 the real one!

**A.N- BAHAHAHA! I kidnaped Maximum Ride! **

**Max: HELP! If you help I'll give you cookies!**

**Me: Shut up Ride! On to the story -Holds up right hand- I do not own The Flock! I own plot extra people! OH! Thanks ****SunshineWitch91! I LOVED your review!**

**Max POV**

_Him! _Why him! God why must you hate me! I looked over at Iggy and he was staring at Fang in shock. **(A.N Iggy not blind yay!) **"YOU LITTLE JERK! YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE FOR 19 YEARS AND THEN LAND ON OUR ROOF WITHOUT A PROBLEM?" Iggy yelled. "I-I-I I didnt mean any thing by leaving Iggy! I swear!" Fang studderd. I walked infrount of Iggy and wisperd "Fang you ment everything by leaving. You ALMOST broke the flock up. Its your fault." Tears fell from my eyes after I was done speaking. I didnt wait from him to speak I opend my wings and flew into the darkness. I didnt know where I was going I only knew that Iggy would beat the hell out of Fang for me and I hope take care of the flock.I just noticed that I flew over the Ohio border. I guess I am heading to Kentucky ya'll. I did the math in my head and I learned I was a good way from our newest safe home in Flordia. While doing my math I noticed I did a U-turn. I sighed and sat in a tree and I slowly remember the day Fang almostbroke the flock up.

_~Flashback~_

_"Max maybe I should be leader I mean you are in pain and you've barly left your room! I on the other hand would never let something like someone leaving hurt me so badly. No matter who they are!' Angel said snottly. I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and look at Angel deadly in the eye. "LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID LIL MIND READER! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT PAIN! ALL YOU KNOW IS THAT U BRING IT ON TO OTHER PEOPLE AND DONT GIVE A CARE!" Iggy stood on my side along with Nudge. Dylan and Gazzy stood on Angel's side. "Max calm down we cant let something like Fang leaving. We all know your hurt. No one but Angel doubts you in the slightest." Iggy had said hugging me a little. Nudge nodded in agreement. Angel looked hurt on everything she had said to me. "Max im really sorry I-I-I I didnt know!" Angel wisperd. Then Gazzy opend his mouth. "Max is the flock splitting again?" Tears fell from his eyes. I bent down and hugged him close and wisperd "No Gazzy I will not split this flock up again." Then before he could say anything everyone expect Dylan hugged us in a total Flock hug._

_~Flashback end~_

That was the day my love for Fang turned into hate

**Iggy POV (Nice change huh?)**

This stupid reject landed on our roof calmed he didnt mean anything and made Max fly off. "Fang you are a total screw up. You dont know how bad you messed us up after you left. Im so sick of you!" With that being said I opned my wings and flew inside and slamed the door and locked every window and door in our newest safe house. I knew I couldnt sleep without knowing Max was safe. So I just sit in out living room and listend for Fangs take off but heard nothing. Good I hoped he stayed there until Max kicked his arse outta here. I turned on out tv and waited for Max grinning from ear to ear.

**Fangs POV (IM ON A ROLL!)**

What. The. Hell. Just. Happend.

**A.N- Baha! more reviews and ill kidnap Fangy poo!**

**Max: Its Fang **

**Me: What ever Maxi pad**

**Max:UGH SAVE ME!**


	4. CHapter 3

**A.N- Thanks for all the reviews! So i'll list some for the people**

**SailByTheStars**

**asherandjeanclaude **

**stormiecrush101**

**And I'll answer SunshineWitch91's question**

**Iggy got his sight back by the Whitecoats taking him**

**about ten years ago. I'm sorry guys I shouldve said that!**

**Pleaseee forgive me :[ OH! And I have a question! Should Max forgive Fang...**

**Or change her whole look leave the flock and start over... OR should she **

**and Iggy leave and give Fang the flock. Leave your pick and either Mang or Miggy!**

**ON TO CHAPTER 3!**

Max POV

I woke up hours later and just remember I fell asleep in a tree. _oof! _Crap! I rememberd too late. I slowly got off the ground and unfolded my wings. I decided to go back to my flock and talk things over with them. I did a quick take off and started flying about 200mph back home. I figured with my speed it'll take me about 20 or 30 mins. So I'll give you guys another mind-blowing memory when the Whitecoats took Iggy and unblinded him.

_~Flashback~_

_I heard a crash downstairs and I quickly ran down the stairs. That was weird Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge wasnt home it was only me and Iggy, When I got to the bottom of the steps I froze in my tracks. Jeb! I groaned, "Why must you ruin EVERYTHING good in my life Jeb! Was this all to be my 'father'? Tha-" I didnt get to finsh becuase I noticed Iggy on the ground and erasers and a whitecoat by him. NO! They are going to kill us! I ran and tackled a eraser to the ground punching and kicking my way to kill him. After I finally did I tackled another one and did the same. Eventually I killed all the erasers and headed to the whitecoat then I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Iggy. "Max I CAN SEE!" I smiled and started crying I didnt notice the whitecoat lundge at me until Iggy took him down. "HOLY CROW IGGY!" Jeb had ran away during my little and Iggy hugged and got everything cleaned up just in time becuase just as we finshed the kids came in. "MAX IGGY WERE HOM-" Angel's face lit up. "GUYS IGGY CAN SEE!" I heard alot of hows and whens so me and Iggy explained what happend and right then I decided that was the best day since Fang left_

_~Flashback end~_

I landed on our roof to find a black ball curled up. _Fang... _Just then the kids landed on the roof. "HEY MA-" Nudge stopped dead in her tracks "Oh my God is that Fang? Why is he back I thought he left!" Angel stood next to me. "Max we dont want him back he left you he hurt you max and we all know that." Gazzy stared at Fang just as he stood up. "Guys please dont kick me out im sorry I left. I just wanna be back with you guys again. I made a stupid choice. But if you could fo-" Fang didnt get to finsh because Gazzy started and boy he started. "FANG WE DONT FREAKING WANT YOU BACK YOU LEFT US 19 BLOODY YEARS AGO! YOU LEFT MAX HURT! SHE BARLY ATE! SHES JUST STARTING TO EAT AGAIN AND YOU THINK YOU CAN WALTZ BACK IN AND EVERYTHING BE JUST AS YOU LEFT IT? TO_ HELL_ WITH THAT!" I stared at Gazzy in shock. He rarely ever cussed. Then of course all hell broke loose and _everyone _started. "FANG YOUR A FREAKING JERK! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS TO THINK OF HOW IT WOULD HURT US YOU ALMOST BROKE US UP! IM NOT LETTING YOU BACK IN AT ALL! WE ARE SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BEING MR. TALL DARK AND QUITE! IM SURE I SPEAK FOR EVERYONE WHEN I SAY GO TO HELL FANG NO ONE WANTS YOU! WE WHERE JUST STARTING TO GET OVER YOU!" Nudge screamed. Iggy flew up on the roof and stood next to me watching the flock.

Fang POV

I cant believe they wont let me back. I mean I know I made some bad choices I mean I thought I was protecting them. Hearing how bad Max was and how pale and lean she still looked broke my heart. "HOW MAX LOOKS BROKE YOUR HEART YOU DIDNT HAVE TO FEEL HER PAIN FOR 19 YEARS AND FEEL THE SAME WAY AS HER! SCREW YOU FANG! Angel screamed. Max started crying. I wanted to run and hug her but Iggy done did. "Thanks Iggy. Fang are we done here its fairly cold outside and I wanna go in." Max said looking pissed. I sighed and nodded and watched as they went in. Max you will be mine. I will make this up to you. I swear even if I had to _die _trying.

Iggy POV

Of course Max didnt wanna sleep she just wanted to be alone in her room. I sighed and felt my heart broke as I heard her crying. I will make that jerkoff pay for what he did to her I swear even if I had to _die _trying.

**A.N- Ooooo! *makes lights go off and holds a flashlight to my face* Max has Fang and Iggy wanting her! Who will she choose?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N- Thanks for the reviews! And im still taking reviews for my question in the last chapter. I think I will post alot this weekend because its a 3 day weekend.**

**I promise every chance I get ill post for you all. I love all my fans. :]**

Nudge POV

I heard Max crying. I cant believe the neve of some people. Even Fang. God I know im not mean and all but _I _wanted Fang dead. Im so pissed. I know Iggy is too. I have the feeling Fang and Iggy are going to fight. I quitely got off from my bed and walked to Angel's room. "Angel. You awake?" I wisperd so I couldnt get caught. "Yeah Nudge. Cmon in." I opend her door and sat on her bed. "Angel as much as I hate Fang did you see the love fall into Maxes eyes as she saw him?" I said still wispering. "Yeah Nudge, Do you think we should try and get them together again? I mean I know Iggy and Gazzy wouldnt like that much. Gazzy is Maxes like bodygaurd and Iggy protects Max like a human shield." Angel wisperd. "I know Angel but im sure if we tried at least they'd _HAVE _to talk." I stated. Angel nodded just than Iggy came in. "Goodnight girls. Go back to your room Nudge" I nodded "Goodnight Iggy" Me and Angel said. I hugged Angel and Iggy and went into my room. Tomorrow match-making begins.

Angel POV

As Iggy left I quickly changed into my Pjs and climbed into bed. I smiled tomorrow I would try to get Max happy. But then again it might back fire. Maybe if I send Iggy and Gazzy to like the store then I could get the plan into action. I will send Iggy and Gazzy out somewhere and I will get a nice breakfeast up and Nudge will trick Max and Fang into get together. I smiled again and cuddled into my bed. Tomorrow at 7 O'clock plan Mang would go into act.

Iggy POV

I cant blieve what they are planing. Whatever I do tomorrow I will not leave Max's side. I cant let her fall from him and then he leave. He used to be my brother but now I couldnt trust him. God I just couldnt have her hurt at _ALL. _I couldnt. So I checked to see if Gazzy was asleep. _Crap! _He is. So I decided to go to bed. I will protect Max tomorrow her feelings are just truning normal I cant risk them anymore. I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be hell.

Max POV

After about 3 hours of crying I checked to see if my flock was asleep. Yes they was so I grabbed my Pjs and started a shower. After the water was hot enough I climbed in and let my body relax, I unfolded my wings and let them get wet. After about 40 mins I turned off the water and put on my Pj's I went to my room and opend the door. I decided to change my bed sheets so I went to my closet and got a new cover and I turned around and climbed into bed and coverd up. I thought about what happend today. Fang came back. I was happy I saw him and I loved him again but is it worth the risk that he might leave again? I sighed turned off my lights and fell into a slumber.

Fang POV

I watched Max sleep. I knew it was like stalking but I couldnt help it, I needed to make sure she was fine and stopped crying. I couldnt sleep that night so I opened her window and climbed thru it. I pulled up a chair and watched her sleep. At least shes fine.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N- This chapter will have some new boys in it i plan on trying to make it a long chapter but idk**

Max POV

I woke up a little while later to Iggy saying that 3 new cat kids landed in our yard. I quickly got up changed into a purple tank-top and black leather shorts. Just because im not forgiving Fang doesn't mean I should give him a run for his money. I put on my flip flops and ran outside. "Oh my gosh! This guy is hardly breathing!" Nudge said about some guy who looked her age. Fang was standing a little away from the group staring at me. "Uhm Fang close your mouth you'll catch flys" I said. Iggy looked at Nudge kinda jealous looking. Hmmm... I looked at the third cat kid and realized he was kinda cute. I leaned down next to him, "Hi whats your name?" I wisperd while trying to see if he was hurt. "Sean a..and y-y-yours" He said quietly. "I'm Maximum Ride" Just then the other two cat kids and Sean leaped up. "Your THE Maximum Ride? Oh my god! Your like on every Schools wanted list! Your a legend!" The younger cat thing said. "Well glad to know that im loved. Whats your all's names?" I said. "I'm Todd" The Middle one said. "I'm Jordan." The youngest said. I smiled flirt like at Sean. "Hey Max would you let us spend some time here?" Sean said. I nodded and Nudge and Angel hugged me Iggy Fang and Gazzy looked sick. "I'll show you guys your rooms.. Well I'll show Sean and Nudge you can show Todd and Angel can show Jordan." Sean grabbed my hand and I ducked so he couldn't see my blush. "Hey Max I'll go and help you" Iggy said Fang nodded as if to come to. "No I got this." I said and walked inside with Sean following. Nudge smiled at me and Angel said Thanks mentally. I showed Sean his room and we sat on his bed and talked. "So were did you come from?" I asked. "I came from a test tub. Thats all I remember." Sean replied. We stayed like that talking for about a hour or two. I loved it.

Nudge POV

Oh my God! Todd is awesome! I think I love him! After I showed Todd his room we sat on his floor in the corner and talked for about two hours. We talked about things like his favorite places,,. and T.v shows. Then I told him my favorite things and we felt like we knew each other. "GUYS! DINNER!" Iggy called. Me and Todd got up walking really close and went downstairs to find Max and Sean sitting close. Max was giggling. Sean looked pleased. Fang on the other hand looked pissed. _Angel plans off! _I told Angel in my head. She nodded at me from the couch. She was sitting close to Jordan which Gazzy looked protective. I sat near Todd and I peeked at Iggy and he looked like he wanted to kill. What was up with the guys. "Hey Max you wanna go out tonight. I mean I know we just met but as I was running I saw this club and.." Sean didn't get to finish cause Max covered his mouth and nodded. Fang growled quietly. Max and Sean ate quickly and Max excused herself to get changed. Sean waited and Iggy and Fang walked up to Sean. "Listen pretty boy, Hurt Max like this jerk off did and I'll kill you myself." Iggy said. Fang nodded. Just then Max came down the stairs in black boots with a time heel black leather short booty shorts and a off the shoulder purple shirt. I swear I saw Fang Iggy and Sean's eyes pop out. Angel smiled and me and Angel ran to Max. "MAXIMUM RIDE YOU ARINT DONE YET!" We pulled her to the bathroom and did her make-up and hair. We put her make-up on right and straightened Max's hair and gave her a Snooki bump. She looked HOT! Shes gonna break hearts.

Sean POV

Oh lord. Max looked sexy. No wonder her bug brothers are so protective. Max walked back out and jaws dropped. "Guys really close your mouths." I smiled and took her hand. She grabbed her black leather jacket. "Dont wait up!" I called. Max laughed. We took Maxes car and drove to the club. We got out I threw Max's jacket in the car. "you wont need it" She nodded. We walked into the club and went for the bar. I ordered us to drinks.

~Time skip 1 hour later~

Max was drunk so I pulled her to a ally and pushed her on a wall and kissed her forcefully. "No Sean stop." she said. I sighed. "Ok babe. I'm sorry." She nodded. We decided to leave. I will get into Maxes pants tho. Soon. Jeb's orders.

**A.N OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BURN! R.N.R**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N- Hey ya'll lol in this chapter Sean uhh rapes Max... Errr Im not going into details... Prevs... ._.**

Max POV

The following morning I had this huge hangover. Ughhhh. Just then I looked over and saw Sean beside me naked then I looked down and so was I. WHAT THE HELL. "IGGY!" I screamed. Iggy came bolting in and ripped Sean off of me. "What the hell did you do to her?" Iggy yelled. Sean smiled "Jebs orders. Now im sorrry to say but me and my brothers must go. Have fun Maximum" Sean said and he was gone. I started crying and Iggy hugged me. "Max whatever happens well be with you" Iggy wisperd. Fang came in and saw me and Iggy. "What the hell happend!" He yelled. Iggy had to explain becuase I was already in the shower. When I got done I changed into skinny jeans and a white fitting tanktop. I walked back into my room to find a pissed off Fang and a equaly pissed off Iggy. I want to kill Sean. I have a feeling they will tho.

Nudge POV

I woke up went to Todd's room to find a note on his bed

_Dear Nudge,_

_I must go becuase I cant be here_

_Sean did what we were told to do_

_so im gone. Have fun with Maximum. _

_She'll be moody. Very soon._

_Todd_

What happend? I grabed the note and went to look for Angel. I found her in her room loooking mad. "He raped Max" she said. I ripped my note up and me and Angel ran ro Max's room. She was sitting on her bed while Iggy and Fang were trying to calm her down. I sat behind her and Angel sat at her feet. "Max we will be here to help you. We need to tell Dr. M." Fang said. Max nodded and stood up and Fang followed her with Iggy behind. We all went downstairs and Max called Dr. M and explaind what happend. After about 10 mins. Max hung up. "Shes on her way." Max said in a wisper. She hugged the closet thing to her which was Fang. He hugged her back. We finally agreed to watch T.v. Max curled up to Fang on the couch Fang didnt agure and just held her close becuase I could tell he was scared for her. Iggy sat beside her and Angel sat at her feet again. I sat beside Iggy.

~Time Skip 1 hour later~

After Dr. M got there she took Max to the clinc and Max wanted Fang to come. We were waiting on there return. I hope nothing is wrong..

Fang POV

After Dr. M came and picked us up. We went to the clinc and Dr. M hooked Max up to and ultrasound thingy. I donno what its called. To make sure Max wasnt have that jerks kid. After the gel was put on her and she was scaned Dr. M gasped.

"Max your pregant."

**A.N i was gonna end it there but i dont want grumpy people soooo baha!**

Max POV

I was what! Fang had that 'I wanna kill someone' look. I grabbed his hand and cried a lot. He pulled me into a hug as mom got the gel off. Fang helped me up. "Dr. M can you give me and Max a second." She nodded. After my mom left Fang sat me on the bed. "Max Im sorry for leaving you. I thought I was protecting you. I want to be your boyfriend. If you want to keep this child I'll help you raise it! Just please let me." Fang said. I didnt answer I just kissed him. After we broke apart we went home. "WHAT HAPPEND!" Iggy yelled, I explained every thing even on how me and Fang are back. Iggy hugged me. "Were here for you Maxie." He said. I hugged him back. Life was a pain in the arse. But I was loving people in it.

**A.N- You like your Fax people? sould Max keep the baby? How meany babies? Boy or girl? After the baby is born should Fang ask Max to be his wife? Should I stop asking you this? YOU TELL ME ON RnR! OHHHHHH! A special thanks to my beta!**


	8. AN

**A.N- Sorry I wouldnt update! I hurt myself - but sometime today I will update a new chappie! I also got a new story out called Twins And A Gangster Vampire its for Twilight! Please review! **

**Max- Im a barbie girl in a barbie worlddddd**

**Me- Shut up Max.**

**Fang- Ughhhhhh**

**Me- HI FANGLY!**

**Iggy- Jeezzzzzz**

**Me- BUH ! **


	9. Chapter 7

**A.N- Please don't kill me! I promise I will update more often:) I swear! Because Spring Break is this week and im not going anywhere:/ **

**Fangs P.O.V**

I woke up to see Max still asleep beside me. I was truly scared for her. Carrying the Monsters baby must be hell. I felt her stur which was meaning she was waking up. "good morning Max" I said and I kissed her forhead. "Whats so good bout it?" She wisperd still tired. Then as if on cue Iggy came in. "Morning Maxie." He said. "Shut the fuck up." Was Max's lovely reply. Iggy poured water in a glass he so contentedly carried in. "He Maxie drink your water and wake up on the right side of the fucking bed." Igster said. "excuse me im pregnant I have and excuse to me moody." Max got up and took the water. I being Mr. Notice -it- all didn't see the glass slip or Max fall but with my luck I cought her, "Max! Max babe whats wrong?" I said in a rush. Iggy looked like he saw a ghost. Then I saw it. A note from Jeb hanging on the door.

_**Dear Flock,**_

_**Im sorry to have left you with a very moody Maximum but I don't really know of anyother way to.**_

_**I really wish I could be the to see the baby arrive. But at last I cant be. I know Maximum will have her**_

_**hands all tied up because of her being 2% bird her pregency is cut down to two months. If you all would like to look **_

_**at your beloved Maximum you will notice her to look like a 4 month person. Good luck. Oh and dear Fang I understand**_

_**you wish to be the father. Enjoy fatherhood while you can. I lost mine with Maximum. Don't lose your daughter or sons **_

_**trust. At last Iggy. You and the rest of the flock will make prefect Aunts and Uncles. Now back to Maximum. I really wish**_

_**I didn't leave you with only a note but if you are to look under yours and Fangs bed you will find a package. Open it Maximum**_

_**Marie Ride. You need whats inside.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jeb**_

Max didn't waste anytime trying to find the package an d when she opened it she was silent. "Guys its 350,000 dollars." My jaw droped. I already knew if I got Iggy's help I was going to marry Maximum Marie Ride. Right after the baby was born.

**Max P.O.V**

I was breathtaken when I read the note. I decided to call my mom. "Well because you are about 4 months if you and Fang come up you can tell what you are having. I was happy. But I hope it don't turn bad.

**A.N- RnR**


End file.
